Betrayal Series
by Katt9966
Summary: Betrayal is an underlying theme in The Shield. Different people being betrayed for different reasons.
1. Default Chapter

Title: - Betrayal Series.

Author: - Katt.

E-mail: - kattanon@hotmail.com

Rating: - PG.

Series: - One of ?

Archive: - Feel free.

Feedback: - Like it or loathe it let me know.

Disclaimer: - I don't own any of the characters of The Shield, they all belong to Shawn Ryan and FX.

Betrayal 1 – Dutch is betrayed by Lucy.

Shit he was running late, the alarm hadn't gone off and now both him and Lucy would be late for work. He could hear her downstairs rushing around trying to do several things at once as usual he thought with a smile. He looked at his face in the mirror and smiled again at the thought of how much better Lucy had been lately, how much better everything had been lately. Thank God she had agreed to join AA and thank God for his friend Jack, he had been a brilliant sponsor for Lucy. Nothing had been too much trouble for him and Dutch knew that if he couldn't be there for Lucy when she needed him then Jack would be. Yet only the other day when Dutch had been thanking him for all the effort he'd put in to helping him and Lucy, all the time he'd spent supporting her, Jack had seemed embarrassed. Just modest Dutch thought as he searched through the bathroom cabinet trying to find a razor. The one in his hand was blunt and he really didn't fancy starting his day cutting his face to ribbons with it. With a sigh he turned to the rubbish bin in the corner, he grimaced slightly as he bent down to search though it as he was sure the razor he'd chucked in there a couple of days ago was better than the one he held. He touched the plastic handle and pulled it out from the bottom of the bin and then frowned, it wasn't the razor and as he turned it over in his hand all thoughts of the razor disappeared. With a gasp he sat down heavily on the toilet seat his mouth open staring at the plastic tube, staring at the two pink dots in the windows. Lucy was pregnant he couldn't believe it, Dutch felt a wave of joy sweep through him. He was going to be a father!

He sat there open mouthed in shock. God, why hadn't she told him? Maybe she wasn't happy? He knew she'd always been the one wanting to wait before they started a family, never feeling ready for the responsibility a baby would bring. Then of course there'd been her drinking problem, and the strain that had placed on their marriage, but they'd gotten through that, they'd gotten past it. Dutch felt that things were as good now as they had been in the first years of their marriage. Still, perhaps she felt it wasn't time. He chewed his lower lip nervously as he considered the possibility she wouldn't want the baby.

Then suddenly another possibility entered his mind. She was going to surprise him, wait for the perfect moment to tell him. It was their wedding anniversary next week, he felt certain that was it. She wanted to wait until then to give him the best present he could ever have wished for. Wow he was going to be a dad! He felt his heart swell with love and pride for his wife. He would be a good father, he was determined. He'd always promised himself that when he and Lucy had a family he would be nothing like his own father.

He stood up, his search for a razor forgotten, and gazed at his reflection in the mirror again. He had the widest grin on his face that he thought he'd ever had. There was that surge of love again for Lucy, as he thought that she had been responsible for most of the happiest moments in his life. When she'd agreed to go to dinner with him when, after 2 months of trying to pluck up the courage to ask her, he finally asked her out for the first time. When she'd said "yes" to his marriage proposal. When he'd turned and watched her walk down the aisle and stand at his side. However, he didn't think he'd ever cherish even those moments as much as this one.

Then he wondered what he should do. Should he put the pregnancy test back in the bottom of the bin, and pretend he hadn't found it? Let her have her moment next week? Let her "surprise" him with the news on their anniversary? He shook his head that would never work. He would never be able to keep the secret. He wanted to hug her, kiss her, sweep her up in his arms and tell her how much he loved her, how much he loved both of them, his wife and his unborn child. He wanted to tell everyone. He couldn't wait to get into work and tell everyone there how lucky he was. Then of course there was Jack. He'd phone him later, he was sure that Jack would be delighted for both of them. After all if it hadn't been for Jack's support as Lucy's sponsor, helping her remain free from the alcohol, this wouldn't have been possible. He absently wondered what Lucy would think, if they had a son, about calling him Jack. Then he thought "Jack Wagenbach" and shook his head, maybe not, but definitely a Godfather.

Just then Lucy shouting up the stairs interrupted his thoughts,

"Holland are you ready yet. You're supposed to be dropping me off this morning don't forget!"

"Coming." He called back.

Glancing once more at his reflection he made his decision. Taking the positive pregnancy test with him he went downstairs, and found his wife waiting for him in the kitchen. She frowned at him, at the fact he wasn't dressed yet,

"You're not ready, we'll be late. You know I've got that meeting…"

Then her voice trailed off when she saw what he held in his hand.

Dutch was concerned. Lucy's eyes had widened and the colour had drained from her face as she stared at the pregnancy test. Suddenly he became worried that maybe his first suspicion had been correct. Maybe she wasn't happy, maybe she didn't want the baby.

"I was looking for a razor." He explained, adding. "Oh Lucy why didn't you tell me? This is wonderful…I'm so happy."

He beamed at her hoping to calm any fears she might have. She stared at him and stuttered,

"I…I…was going to tell you…I just…I didn't know how."

Dutch frowned she sounded so unhappy. He took a step towards her, but stopped suddenly uncertain when she took a step back away from him. Trying once again to reassure her he said,

"It's ok…God Lucy its fantastic news. We're going to be parents! I know you're worried about your career, but we'll figure something out…childcare or something…we'll manage, make it work. You know I'll be there for you all the way…I'll support you. We're in this together…"

He stopped when Lucy burst into tears. Shit this wasn't going the way he'd thought it would, the way he'd hoped it would. Again he moved towards her, and again she moved away from him, holding up her hand she said,

"Don't…just don't."

"What…what's wrong…what have I done wrong."

"Nothing." She sobbed. "Nothing it's me."

"Why? Is it…don't you want the baby?" He asked afraid of her answer.

Dutch wasn't sure how he'd handle it if she said she wanted an abortion. So he was relieved when she answered,

"No…no it's not that…I do want the baby…I do…it's just…Oh God what a mess."

Dutch felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. All the joy he'd been feeling earlier seemed to have dissipated and was being replaced by a cold, nagging fear.

"What is it?" He asked her dreading the answer.

Lucy looked up at him with tear-filled eyes full of guilt and pity and Dutch felt his whole world crumble around him when she said,

"It's not yours Holland…the baby isn't yours…your not the father."


	2. Betrayal 2

Title: - Betrayal Series.

Author: - Katt.

E-mail: - kattanon@hotmail.com

Rating: - R.

Series: - Two of ?

Archive: - Feel free.

Feedback: - Like it or loathe it let me know.

Disclaimer: - I don't own any of the characters of The Shield, they all belong to Shawn Ryan and FX.

Betrayal 2 – Vic is betrayed by Terry Crowley.

Terry Crowley a dirty fucking rat. Vic still couldn't quite believe it. He and the others had welcomed Terry onto the team. Admittedly they hadn't trusted him enough to let him in on all their activities, their methods, but Vic had no doubt they would have. The trust had been coming; Terry had seemed like a stand-up guy. Jesus how wrong could you be.

When Ben had come to him, and told him what his contact in Justice had let slip Vic had been stunned. Aceveda, well Vic knew Aceveda didn't like him, although he was surprised he'd go this far. However, the news that Terry was a plant, a friend of Aceveda's, who'd been brought in just to bring down his team, that had made him feel sick. You trusted your partner, you trusted your team, and you trusted your fellow officers. At times you put your life in their hands, you had to trust them to have your back. Then this, a rat in their midst, ready to roll on them.

If Crowley, Aceveda and this Hernandez guy from Justice had their way, Vic and his team would be doing time down in Pelican Bay with every fucking piece of low life scum they'd put away in there. Christ, they'd be lucky if they lived a month in there.

It had been so hard sitting next to his pool watching while Crowley ate his food, played with his kids, acted like his friend. Vic had wanted to smash that rat's face in. He couldn't understand how Crowley could smile at Corrine and the kids, while all the time he was plotting to put Vic in prison. The slimy bastard lied and weaseled his way around the whole team so convinced he had them all fooled.

Vic knew what he had to do. Knew what he had to do to protect himself, protect his team, protect his family. Tomorrow he was going to tell Shane that Crowley had betrayed their trust, and let him in on his plan. He'd considered telling Lem and Ronnie, but while they were with him concerning everything else that was going on, this he wasn't sure of. Plus if they didn't know what was going to happen their reactions would be more natural. With Shane Vic knew he'd have no worries, Shane was a hundred percent loyal. Vic knew he could be counted on to do what Vic told him to, and to keep his mouth shut about it afterwards.

Vic sat by the pool, and took another sip of the now tepid bottle of beer in his hand. Everyone had gone home hours ago; Corrine and the kids were in bed. Leaning back Vic gazed up at the stars, and shivered as a cool breeze ghosted over his skin. This would be a step over the line Vic knew that. A part of him argued that this was murder he was contemplating, the murder of a fellow cop. Another part of him reminded him that Crowley was a rat, and you exterminated rats.

With a tired sigh Vic got up and went back into the house knowing that he'd do whatever had to be done, and live with the consequences. 


	3. Betrayal 3

Title: - Betrayal Series.

Author: - Katt.

E-mail: - kattanonhotmail.com

Rating: - R.

Series: - Three of ?

Archive: - Archived at the Shield Fanfiction Archive.

Feedback: - Like it or loathe it let me know.

Disclaimer: - I don't own any of the characters of The Shield, they all belong to Shawn Ryan and FX.

Betrayal 3 – Corrine is betrayed by Vic.

Slightly out of breath from his exertions Vic gently pulled his softening cock from Danny's body. As he did so she moved her legs to allow him to roll off her. Pausing for a moment Vic reached down and carefully pulled the used condom from himself. Knotting the open end, he reached out to the bedside cabinet, and grabbed a couple of tissues to wrap it in for now, until he flushed it in a little while when he got up.

For now though he knew he had another half an hour yet to spare, and so he turned and wrapped himself around Danny's soft, warm body. He spooned up behind her, his breath stirring the blond hair at the nape of her neck. His right arm was draped over her, his hand resting on the firm mound of her breast, one fingertip gently toying with her erect nipple. With a sigh Danny pushed herself back against him, craving the contact of his naked flesh against hers. Vic's now flaccid penis nestled against her buttocks.

"Stop it." Danny murmured, as she gently batted his hand away from her breast.

Vic smiled, and leant forward, and softly kissed her shoulder, his tongue quickly flicking out to taste her skin. He licked at the perspiration he found there, and Danny laughed softly.

Vic closed his eyes and relaxed, reveling in the moment. God, he'd needed this. The release of his tension, the pressure that had been building up inside him. He was glad that Danny had managed to get Dutch to leave. Vic had sat in his car waiting for him to go. He'd watched Dutch walk down the sidewalk towards his own car, and he'd smiled as he'd thought that he was about to get what poor Dutchboy could only dream about.

The sex with Danny was always intense, always hot. It was agreed by both of them that it was strictly "no strings", and Vic found it the perfect escape from all the demands on him. Here in Danny's bed he could forget about Aceveda, the Strike Team, Matthew's problems, and Corrine's increasing demands on him.

Corrine wanted him to be at home more, to share more of the responsibility of looking after the children, but Vic had other responsibilities. He had his job, his "boys", plus now the added pressure of Matthew's condition. Vic knew that the diagnosis of Matthew's autism would mean that his "retirement fund" was going to have to be rather more substantial than it was now. All these things meant he was at home a lot less than Corrine would like.

Danny sighed softly, and Vic listened to her breathing slow and even out as she slipped off into sleep. Being careful not to wake her, Vic lifted his head and peered over her shoulder at the luminous display on her bedside clock.

Maybe he should make a move he thought, but he was reluctant to leave the warm, comfortable bed. Deciding to stay for another half an hour he pushed the thought of Corrine at home waiting for him from his mind. He felt a bloom of guilt in his chest at the thought that the time he'd spent here with Danny he could have spent at home with his wife and children. He pushed his guilt away as he thought that he needed this, he needed to step away from his life and relax. Besides what Corrine didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Moving his hand back to Danny's breast he began to tease her nipple back to hardness. He heard Danny chuckle as his actions woke her up, and she rubbed her ass against his rapidly hardening penis. As she turned, smiling into his embrace, Vic thought that another hour or so probably wouldn't hurt.


	4. Betrayal 4

Title: -Betrayal Series.

Author: - Katt.

E-mail: - 

Rating: - R.

Series: - Four of ?

Archive: - Archived at the Shield Fanfiction Archive.

Feedback: - Like it or loathe it let me know.

Disclaimer: - I don't own any of the characters of The Shield, they all belong to Shawn Ryan and FX.

Betrayal 4 – Jenny Reborg is betrayed by her dad.

Jenny could hear her mom and dad arguing in the kitchen. They were screaming at each other, it was just like it used to be before her dad had left to live somewhere else. Now though they were arguing about her. She could hear her name being shouted. Her dad had looked poorly when he'd come. She'd seen him before her mom had told her to go to her room. Jenny was sitting on the top of the stairs listening to the shouting. She hated it when her parents fought it frightened her. Even though she wanted to put her hands over her ears, and blot out the noise from the kitchen, she didn't. She wanted to know what they were fighting about, why they were fighting about her. What had she done wrong that had made them both so mad?

Suddenly it went quiet, no shouting, nothing. Jenny slowly crept downstairs, pausing at the bottom to listen to the silence. She thought she could hear her dad crying, and saying her mom's name. That was scary cause grown-ups weren't supposed to cry. As she slowly walked towards the kitchen she could hear her dad whispering,

"Nancy, Nancy…"

over and over.

He was standing by the kitchen doorway, and didn't notice her when she came to stand beside him.

Jenny could see her mom lying on the kitchen floor not moving. She didn't have any clothes on, apart from a cloth that was laid across her hips. Jenny stared at her in confusion for a moment, and then she saw the red blood on her mom's pale skin. That was when she knew her mom was like Charlie's dog Sandy.

Sandy had been hit by a car outside in the street last summer. He'd lain in the road not moving with blood on his yellow fur. Toby had poked him with a stick, but Sandy hadn't moved. Then Charlie had run out of his house, and he'd knelt next to Sandy right there in the road. He'd called Sandy's name and shook him, and then he'd started crying, big, fat tears dripping off his nose to land on Sandy's fur. Jenny had been glad then that her mom had called her in for dinner cause she hadn't liked looking at Charlie as he'd cried and called for Sandy to get up. Now though Jenny thought she knew how Charlie had felt that day. Sandy had been dead and Charlie had wanted him to wake up and be alive again, and as she looked at her mom lying so still on the floor Jenny knew she was dead too, and she just wanted her to wake up.

Just then her dad reached down and grabbed her, lifting her up in his arms. Jenny felt him hug her to his chest, he was trembling. She reached around and hugged him back, squeezing her eyes shut, her dad was here she was safe and he'd make everything all right.

She let him carry her outside and put her in his car. She wanted to ask him about her mom, but she was afraid. If she didn't say it out loud maybe it wouldn't be true. If she didn't say it maybe when her dad brought her home again her mom would be in the kitchen singing Elvis songs while she made Jenny's dinner.

Her dad didn't speak to her, but as he drove he kept turning to look at her. Jenny wondered where they were going. She didn't stay with him anymore; her mom wouldn't let her, not since he'd gotten really sick. After he'd first left she'd stayed with him for a couple of weekends. It had been fun, they'd gone to the park, and her dad had let her have a McDonalds for lunch and dinner, she'd stayed up really late, and he'd let her eat a Twinkie for breakfast. One day though he'd taken her to the park and said he had to see a friend, and he'd only be gone an hour. He didn't come back all day, and Jenny had gotten scared, and hungry, and had started to cry. A lady had called the police and she'd gotten to ride in a police car when they'd taken her home. Her mom had been so mad, and she'd told Jenny's dad that he couldn't have her to stay anymore. Jenny had been sad at that, she'd missed her dad, she loved him. Maybe she was going to stay with him for the weekend, like she used to, Jenny thought, and then when she got home her mom wouldn't be lying on the kitchen floor anymore, and everything would be back to normal. That thought made Jenny smile.

Her dad had said the man was his friend, and that he was gong to look after her for a little while. He'd promised he'd be back soon, he'd said he just needed to get his medicine. Her dad's friend hadn't seemed very pleased to see her. He'd argued with her dad a little, but then he'd given him some money. Her dad had kissed her, and hugged her tight, then he'd told her to be a good girl, and had left. Her dad's friend had given her some lemonade, and had sat next to her on the couch while she drank it. He'd stroked her hair and told her she was pretty, but Jenny hadn't liked him very much, and she'd wished her dad would hurry up, and come back and get her.

If Jenny hadn't liked her dad's friend very much, she liked this other man even less, he was scary. She hadn't wanted to go with him, but her dad's friend had said that he was going to take her to her dad's house. She was sitting in his car watching the lights flick past as they drove along. She'd asked the man if he was her dad's friend too, but he'd seemed angry, and had told her to be quiet. Jenny was sure now that she really didn't like him, and she just hoped they'd be at her dad's house soon. Her dad would look after her and maybe he'd let her have a Twinkie for breakfast.


	5. Betrayal 5

Title: -Betrayal Series.

Author: - Katt.

E-mail: - - FRM.

Series: - Five of ?

Archive: - Archived at the Shield Fanfiction Archive.

Feedback: - Like it or loathe it let me know.

Disclaimer: - I don't own any of the characters of The Shield, they all belong to Shawn Ryan and FX.

Author's Notes: - This installment is a 100 word drabble.

Betrayal 5 – Terry is betrayed by Vic.

The black, empty tunnel stood out sharp and huge. Everything behind it faded, blurry. Vic's face – cold, unfeeling, clinical. Shane's face – Slack-mouthed, empty-eyed, frightened.

A moment, a second, stretching out like an eternity.

A gamut of emotions flashing through him at the speed of light – disbelief, regret, terror.

Eyes wide focused on the black, yawning circle. Blood rushing, pumping in his ears. Heart thudding in his throat. Guts turned to ice. Muscles tense, cramping, leaving him immobile.

No time to beg, no time to explain, no time to cry.

Glacial ice, white hot, piercing his mind. Darkness devouring the light.


End file.
